Gundam 0120 Chapter 2
by Thomas1
Summary: Thomas soon becomes more one with the gundam. Alison falls in love with Thomas , yet Thomas is blinded by war , he doesn't notice this , Alison will have to show Thomas she loves him.


-Chapter Two-

(The first field battle)

Thomas sat down at the lunch table , and looked to his fellow pilots , they all stared in amazement , the word of him getting a time as low as he got destroying 4 Zaku dolls was un heard of. He picked up his hamburger and started to eat , Alison soon plopped down beside Thomas , she picked up her fork and started to eat her salad she ate a moderate speed , on the other hand Tom had his burger gone in a few minutes , she swallowed and looked to him smirking " a fast pilot , and an eater" she then started to put some of her salad on her mouth and chew , tom cracked his soda open and looked to Alison , he pulled his drink away and swallowed , he then wiped his mouth with his sleeve and says " if you say so, you're the boss" he said as he finished his soda and crunched the can , he puts both of his hands on both sides of his tray on his lunch tray , he walked over to the tray , his everyone started at him watching him as he walked by them , he dumped his tray and walked over to the door , everyone's eyes but Alison's on him , however she kept eating her salad . Thomas shut the door behind him and went out to gundam 0120 and looked up at it , its eyes glowed orange then dimmed down , he turned to his right and saw 3 manned Zakus come over the highest sand hill , his eyes widened as he hit the enemy attack button. The red lights and buzzers went off in side , he got into his battle gear , he got into his jump suit and put on his helmet , he got on the lift and headed up to the cockpit he got in and strapped in , he then pressed a few buttons in the inside and gundam 0120 came to life. Thomas pushes the peddles with his feet and the gundam walked off towards the Zakus these Zakus were different they were blue , black, and red . The red Zaku led the other two , he stepped up to the red on to see what he was doing , he started to walk over to it , it turned and fired at him , he ducked really fast he kicked the red Zaku in the chest then spin kicked at its shoulder , his foot hit breaking the arm of the red Zaku , he then grabbed it's leg and tossed it onto the other two. The blue on pushed the red one off and lunged at Thomas in gundam 0120. Thomas grabbed the Zaku's head with one hand and ran holding it out in front of him , he slammed it into the back was smashing its head into peaces. He then turned to be greeted by the blaster of the black Zaku , he then smirked and grabbed the Zaku's blaster and bent it back , but the blast exploded sending Thomas into the hanger's right wall , he fell though and was covered in stone , he pushed the stone off and stood up , he saw that the Zaku was about to shoot the mess hall with its pestle blasters, he looked over seeing that Alison was just getting out the barrel aimed at her , the gundam's eyes lit up dark orange , its right hand glowed as a blade formed in his hand he grasped under it as if it was there the whole time , a handle appeared there he then sliced through the Zaku and tossed the two parts over by the red Zaku that was just getting up , the two parts of the black one blew up destroying both Zakus.

The cockpit opened up Thomas fell out onto the tar , his eyes shut , he laid there out cold , the gundam kneeled down and shut its self off , Alison ran over to Thomas and picked his upper half up and held him close " you did good Lieutenant" she said softly into his ear , he then pulled back and held him facing toward the sky " this man needs a med!" she yelled. Two men with a stretcher raced over the picked him up and took him to the on base medical building , Alison at his side the whole time , he held his hand and waited for him to wake up.

Hours later Thomas awoke , Alison holding his hand tightly he looked over at her blushing lightly , she shook the blush off and looked at her "ma'am" he said as he sat up and looked at her , she turned around teary eyed she hugged him tightly " I thought we had lost you lieutenant" he said crying onto his shoulder , he patted her on the back saying , " I'm fine now" he blushed then shook it off pulling her away. He then got up out of the bed and went out to the gundam and looked up at it. Alison raced out to him " you can't be out of bed your not ready yet Lieutenant!" she yelled to him as she raced toward him. Thomas soon stepped onto the lift and pressed a button on the lift control board , the lift moved up ward as , he stepped off onto the repair platform , he say that loose fire had damaged the right arm , he moved the platform around and started work on it. Alison watched from below , her eye sparkling with love for Thomas though she would never admit it to him or anyone else. 

The alarm went off , Thomas jolted around looking out the hanger door , a whole line of green Zakus popped up over the sand hills around the base. Thomas suited up and said as he jumped into the cockpit " Miss Alison please relocate your self so that you are safe" he said as he shut the cockpit and buckled in , he put his hands on the controls and his feet on the feet peddles, he moved his feet and the gundam lurched from the spot it was in. Thomas moved out onto the battle field , sweat pouring from his head, he then moved his arms up , a blaster appeared there , he then fired and dragged the blaster cross the line of Zakus coming over the hills. The blaster soon disappeared , Thomas pulled out the green beam saber, it shot into the air , flaring brightly green , he then jumped into the air and sliced down at 4 of the Zakus , he sliced through all of them , the saber still on full blast, the gundams eyes flared dark orange. He then put the saber away and grabbed his pistol , the pistol glowed and changed into a mini oozy for gundams. He then blasted the Zakus around the base, with the gun, Thomas put the gun away , but one Zaku was left , a purple one. Thomas's eyes narrowed down at the Zaku. The Zaku jolted forward at the gundam it drew it's black beam saber and slashed at the gundam , Thomas evaded by moving to the left and countered by grabbing the hand of the Zaku and twisting it back around it , he then held it there. " Why are you here?!!" he yelled at the pilot. The pilot responded by saying " to kill you *******!". The Zaku pulled away and slashed at Thomas. Thomas jumped back and gritted a fist , he then drove his fist into the Zaku's head and grabbed the inner junk in side , he then pulled it out and tossed it on the ground. He pulled out a double barrel beam blaster. He moved it down to the opening cockpit of the purple Zaku , he then pulled the trigger and blasted the Zaku's main body , he put the saber away and walked off. The Zaku then exploded killing the pilot. 


End file.
